Alone in The Dark
by Crankwave
Summary: Your name is Slick and you are 7 years old. You are alone in the dark with your best friend Droog. The reason you are alone is because you thought it was a good idea to go look for the dead body in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of this night while it is pouring like crazy and being a forgetful idiot you didn't bring a flashlight. {Humanstuck }


Your name is Slick and you are 7 years old. You are alone in the dark with your best friend Droog. The reason you are alone is because you thought it was a good idea to go look for the dead body in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of this night while it is pouring like crazy and being a forgetful idiot you didn't bring a flashlight.

"God dammit Droog this is all your fault" Slick yelled furiously. "How is this my fault, when you were the one who though doing this was going to 'cool'." Droog replied trying to keep a calm manner. "Well I told you to bring flashlights and guess what, you didn't, hell how am I suppose to trust you when you can't even remember fucking flashlights." Slick argued throwing his hands in the air. "As I recall you said you were going to bring the flashlight". Droog noted.

Slick could feel a slight blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. Crap he was right he did say he was going to how the hell did he forget that? "Shut up, I should have told Boxcar and Deuce to come along instead of you" Slick scowled. "But weren't boxcar and his parents going out for the week and Deuce is visiting his mother in the hospital?" Droog asked.

Crap you forgot about that also. Maybe that why they weren't picking up their phone. "Well there isn't much we can do know, we are going to have to wait for this storm to calms down." Droog notified. "Yeah I guess you're right." Slick admitted. The sound of rain and thunder echoed throughout the empty building. A few mice ran across the granite floor, their little feet pattering across it. Slick and Droog made it over to a cleared area where there was no boxes or old machinery.

Their backs pressed up against the cold wall as they sat down. "So how long do you think this will last?" Slick asked facing Droog. "Who know it might last for hours or maybe not." Droog replied staring at the ceiling.

The weather was really bad, the reported said it going to be like hurricane like weather. Lighting hit the ground and loud thunder soon came behind it. Slick slightly yelped and barred his head into his knees. Droog let out a slight chuckle "Don't tell me the big bad leader Slick is afraid of a little thunder." Droog said smugly "Shut up Droog or I will cut you" Slick threatened peering from under his knees. "Slick just calmed down I won't say anything to the others about this" Droog said . "You better not". Slick replied.

A few hours had passed and Sick and Droog sat in silence the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rain and the thunder. Droog ran his fingers through his golden locks pushing his bangs back and out of his face. He turned his head to look outside. Oh good it looks like the rain has settled down and might be safe to be able to get home. Droog knows his parents are going to yell at him and ask where he was and why he has dirt on his good vest, he wasn't so sure about the same for slick. His parents didn't give a flying fuck what he did. Maybe that's why he started up the whole midnight crew thing?

Droog looked back over to Slick, he was fast asleep. His black hair covering his eyes as he snored loudly. Droog smiled slightly just staring at the sleeping slick. He didn't want to wake him up, he seems so less grumpy when he is sleeping.

"You know it is impolite to stare Droog." the voice of the sleeping slick interrupted Droog train of thought. He started to feel heat coming off his cheeks and turned his head to look back outside.

"I was not staring, Slick" Droog tried to come up with a response. "Yeah" Slick chuckled "you keep telling yourself that." Sick punched Droog playfully in the arm and stood up. Droog got up as well, his height a few feet taller than the other male. People would always assume that he was in high school but he is only 9. "Well lets get out of this shitty building and get back before your parents put out a missing person report." Slick said playfully punching Droog in the arm again. Slick started to walked towards the open door of the building. Droog sighed and started to walk out behind slick.

Climbing under the barb wire fence with their bikes, Slick and Droog got on their bikes and went their separate ways home.


End file.
